Meet High School
by Yaiko Youkai
Summary: This is about George and the others meeting up with two high school girls and having the girls to show them to their classes. they becoume best friends. read and see what all hapends...
1. George, Chibodee, & Domon meet Fasha

**__**

Words to know:

Kuso ---- Damn

Baka ---- Idiot

Youkai - Demon

Kawaii - Cute

**__**

G Gundam

Chapter 1

__

George, Chibodee, & Domon Meets Fasha & Megara

On Friday morning Fasha and Megara were walking around Jefferson County High School before first period.

"Madams can we ask you a question?" a male voice said. Fasha and Megara just stopped and turned to each other in surprise.

"Did you just hear that?" Fasha asked Megara.

"If you didn't I'm going insane." Deanna said. Fasha and Megara turned around.

"Oh my gosh. Are you seeing this?" Fasha said.

"If your not I'm insane." Megara said.

"…Uhm…ladies is there something wrong?" the same young man said he had reddish hair and violet eyes.

"Uhm…nothing." Megara said.

"What were you guy's needing?" Fasha asked stepping closer to the reddish haired young man.

"Uhm…could you show us to our classes?" he asked.

"Yeah sure George." Fasha said.

"How do you know his name?" a guy with black hair asked.

"Uhm…I-I just do Domon…damn!" Fasha said.

"OK! How do you know both of there names?" the guy with blue hair asked.

"Chibodee I'm well informed OK!" Fasha said.

"Where are you class schedules?" Megara asked.

"OK! You two have us at a disadvantage here you know our names but we don't know yours." George said and Fasha and Megara turned to look at each other. Then looked at the three guys.

"You can call me Fasha." Fasha said.

"And my name is Megara." Megara said and they both smiled.

"So where are your schedules?" Fasha asked.

"Oh yeah!" Chibodee said and all three of the guy's started to look through their backpacks. Fasha pulled Megara off to the side.

"We have go to be careful." Fasha said.

"Why?" Megara asked.

"Our Fanfictions Duh!!" Fasha said.

"Oh my god I brought that today!" Megara said.

"So did I so be careful. Especially mine with Chibodee and George" Fasha said.

"Hey we found our schedules." Domon yelled over to Fasha and Megara.

"Dang Domon we're no deaf you don't have to yell." Fasha said.

"Sorry…" Domon said.

"Baka!" Megara said so just her and Fasha could hear.

"Kawaii!" Fasha said so just her and Megara could hear as she looked at George.

"Chibodee looks better." Megara said in Fasha's ear.

"No he's not. George looks better then all three of them." Fasha said quietly. Then their conversation ended because they walked up to George and the others.

"Here is mine." George said handing Fasha his schedule. 

"Oh good you in all of my classes. OK! Let me see yours Domon." Fasha said. 

"OK! Here you go." Domon said handing her his schedule making contact with her hand on propose. Fasha looked up at Domon a little confused.

He's not even been her for what an 15 minutes and he's all ready flirting with me?! Fasha thought then looked over to Megara helping Chibodee to look for his schedule.

"Hey Chibodee have you checked you wallet yet?" Fasha asked.

"No!" Chibodee said then grabbed his wallet and looked in it and found his schedule.

"Thanks Fasha. This back pack is a mess." Megara said.

"Your welcome." Fasha said and looked back down to Domon's schedule. 

He has to make every thing difficult doesn't he. Fasha thought.

"Hey Megara how does Chibodee's schedule look?" Fasha asked.

"He has all his classes with me and George." Megara said.

"George has all his classes with me. Now Domon has to make every thing difficult." Fasha said.

"What does that mean?" Domon asked.

"You have two classes with George and myself then you have a class with Chibodee and Megara. Then your last class is with all of us." Fasha said.

Oh god he has lunch with me… Fasha thought then sighed.

"Hey wait where is Rain?" Fasha asked happily.

"She doesn't go here." Domon said then Fasha gave Megara a glance which ment help me. Then the bell rang.

"OK see you during break Megara, Chibodee. Come on George and Domon." Fasha said.

"You're from France and you're from Japan correct." Fasha said looking at George then Domon.

"Yes but how do you know?" George asked. But never got an answer.

"Miss Seals we have two new students. George de Sand and Domon Kasshu." Fasha said.

"Oh OK. Set one behind you then the other over there." Miss Seals said.

"OK! George you sit here and Domon you set over there." Fasha said and pointed to a seat way away from her for Domon to sit in. Fasha and George sat down and started to talk to each other.

"So where do you live?" Fasha asked.

"Uhm…I live on Sockless Road." George said

"Oh really what buses did those idiots in the office tell you to ride." Fasha said and stunned George cause every other time he said where he lived he got weird looks then asked to repeat where he lives.

"I ride bus 70 to 47." George said and smiled at Fasha.

"No you don't you ride 61 to 47. I ride them all the time. Where on Sockless do you live?" Fasha asked.

"I live in that big white house on a hill we own a trailer park on Zelda way or some thing like that." George said and smiled at Fasha again.

"Hey look across the road and you'll see my trailer. I used to know the old owners. Zack Tailor." Fasha said.

"Yeah that was his name. How strange." George said.

"Yeah you would have met me earlier if you would have rode the bus." Fasha said.

"Well by the time I saw the bus it had already passed my house." George said.

"Renee!!" The teacher practically yelled and hit her desk. Fasha spun around to see Miss. Seals.

"Sorry Miss Seals." Fasha said and kind of sunk down in her seat.

Her name is really Renee? George thought. As Miss Seals started to teach again.

******

**__**

Authors Note: Please review this and tell me what you think about it. Please should I continue?


	2. George and Chibodee's embarrassment

**__**

G Gundam

Chapter 2

George and Chibodee's Embarrassment

After first period came break. Fasha was having a hell of a time getting Domon to leave her alone about what the teacher had done to her.

"Domon Kasshu if you don't drop it you'll regret it!" Fasha yelled.

"Oh what could you do to me?" Domon asked and got his answer.

"This!" Fasha yelled then hit Domon square in the nose.

"Now calm down Fasha before you kill him…" George said as he grabbed her by the waist so she couldn't hit Domon again.

"Damn I think she broke his nose." Chibodee said in surprise as he and Megara walked up.

"Knowing personally how hard she hits I'd say you're probably right." Megara said and kind of laughed. 

"I think she wants to kill him." George said as he held her back.

"She doesn't take very kindly to people making fun of her or just plain out annoying her. Which I'd say he was doing both!" Megara said.

"Yes he was I don't think he'll be doing that very much now." George said.

"I hope not. I know I'm not going to piss her off." Chibodee said.

****

Out In The Courtyard After They Calmed Fasha Down!

"Hey why are those three cute guys hanging around those bitches?" a girl with bleach blond hair said to were Fasha and Megara could hear her.

"Oh that's it. That Bitch has had it!" Fasha said and turned around along with Megara.

"Hey yo Bitch find a new hobby besides Dick. Oh I'm sorry you can't even have that hobby can you." Fasha yelled at Kara and Megara started laughing.

"What's so funny!" Kara yelled

"I's funny you're finally getting what you deserve! Slut!" Megara said while laughing.

"Now, now, now we really can't call her a slut. You actually have to get a man. Now Misty you can call her that." Fasha said and cracked up laughing and turned back around and spotted George whom looked about as embarrassed as he could get and she stopped laughing. Then Megara turned around and stopped laughing as well because Chibodee looked as embarrassed as George

"Come on Megara maybe the guys would like to hang around with her!" Fasha said and walked passed George and into the building and around the corner then Fasha stopped.

"3…2…1…" Fasha smiled as George and Chibodee came around the corner after them.

****

About 5 Minutes Later!

"Hey where is the bath room at?" Chibodee asked.

"Over there!" Megara said and pointed to the other side of the hall.

"Which one they're not marked?" Chibodee asked confused.

"Chibodee, George, and Domon listen carefully. Girls ar on the right because girls are always right. That's a little saying to know which one you go to. The left." Fasha said. Then Chibodee walked into use the bathroom and George went in to wash his hands and Domon just didn't want to be left alone with Megara and especially Fasha. 

****

About Two Minutes Later!

"Oh come on George you know you like her." Domon said.

"Domon drop it I just met her how can I like or dislike her." George said.

"You know you like her." Domon persisted.

"Like who?" Fasha asked and George blushed then Domon went back into the bathroom.

"No one he's just being an idiot." George said.

"Oh…" is all Fasha could say.

"Oh come on Chibodee do you like the other one?" Domon asked and Megara started to blush along with Chibodee.

"Domon shut up!" Chibodee and George yelled.

"Sorry just trying to help!" Domon said. And thing the bell rang.

"George come on. Domon you fallow Megara." Fasha said relived that she got rid of Domon.

****

Out In Building 8!

"Mr. Crigger we have two new students Chibodee Crockedtt and Domon Kasshu." Megara said.

"So tell them to find a seat." Mr. Crigger said. Chibodee and Domon started whispering behind Megara.

"Domon drop it I'm serious!" Chibodee whispered.

"Oh come oh just admit you like her." Domon whispered back.

"Domon…" Chibodee said. WHAM!

"Ouch…what did you do that for?" Domon asked.

"You probably wouldn't shut up Domon." Megara said.

"How in the hell would you know?" Domon asked as he picked himself off the floor.

"Now Kid that'll get you hurt. She's just about as crazy as her damn little friend." Mr. Crigger said. And Megara gave him a sideways glance then second period started.

*******

**__**

Authors Note: Hey how's it going. Please review this chapter.


End file.
